Night Sounds
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Black wakes up in the middle of the night, and finds reluctant enjoyment from the sounds coming from his mom's room.


Kink meme fill, reposting on new account.

"Can't seem to get those dishes clean?"

An annoying female voice woke Black up, and he shot upwards in surprise. He was sort of in bed, only halfway covered by the blankets and previously leaning against his headboard while he watched TV. A confused sound passed his lips, and his head darted around with panic in search of that sound. There were several reasons that someone may have been sneaking into the bedroom of a Pokemon League champion, and he'd make them-

"Then try our new 'oxi-action' formula."

A commercial. That's all it was, a particularly loud commercial for packets to stick in a dishwasher. He must have fallen asleep watching TV, and been shaken by the obnoxious commercial. He reached for the remote on his bedside table and turned the volume down. With a heavy breath, he slipped down a little so that his head rested on the pillow, and tried to calm himself. Even if it was a dumb thing to be worried about, the surprise shook him a bit too much. Living on the road does that. He used to be able to sleep through earthquakes, literally. A few days of sleeping bags in the middle of nowhere, two days out of Shitsville and two more days away from Bumfuck, and that had changed. There was always a threat of being robbed, either by roving thieves or trainers he'd beaten earlier who were looking to get his prize money-and whatever else he had-back. It changed how he thought and how he slept.

He'd only been home for the fourth day, having returned triumphantly to his home in Nuvema Town after becoming Pokemon League Champion, a hard-fought journey that brought him to the Elite Four twice and involved toppling a criminal organization while he has there. In his mind, he deserved a rest after that, and was dead set on getting that rest.

The feeling of lying in his bed, warm and familiar, made it feel like he hadn't been gone for six months. It may as well have not been a single day as far as comfort was concerned. His head still fit perfectly into the indent it had made in the pillow, and the warmth of his blanket wrapped around him in ways his bedroll never could. Peace. Familiarity. Home.

Thud.

His eyes opened, this time with far more reluctance and awareness. It had come from his mom's room, on the other end of the wall his bed was up against sideways. It came right at his face, but he tried to shrug it off. Probably mom getting into bed later than she should have been, again. His eyes slid back closed and he fell right into the warm embrace of sle-

"Don't worry, Black's a heavy sleeper. We can be as loud as we want."

That time, his eyes stayed open. The voice was unmistakably his mother's, and the thought of her speaking to someone mystified him. His father had been out of the picture for years, and she surely didn't have someone over. Nobody was over when he went upstairs, though he did spend about two and a half hours asleep. Still, it was just wrong. And impossible.

"I hope you're right, or else we'll have a lot to answer for."

Also unmistakable. A gasp escaped his mouth as he heard the deep, slightly nasally voice of Cheren's dad. What possible reason would Cheren's dad have to be in his mom's bedroom, making noise, doing things that they'd have a lot to answer f-

Rhetorical question. Black was seventeen and knew damn well what it meant, and his jaw dropped at the realization. A wet smacking sound confirmed it, the sound of a sloppy kiss. They were having sex with him in the next room. His mom. And his best friend's dad. Who was still married. His mom was having an affair in the next room over with his best friend's dad. If that wasn't something to keep him from sleeping, nothing would be.

What to do, though? He sure couldn't walk in, as they were probably undressing as he contemplated action, and he really didn't need to see his mom, or Cheren's dad naked. Knock on the door, maybe? They'd probably sit him down for 'a talk' and he wouldn't get much sleep anyway. Lying there meant he'd hear all of it. Damn, why didn't he keep those earmuffs he bought to brave the warehouse in Driftveil with? They would have muted the sound enough for him to sleep. Desperate, he grabbed his pillow and pulled it against the back of his head, the sides against his ears and dampening some of the sound. A shame it wasn't a comfortable sleeping position.

"You're so beautiful," Cheren's dad said. "And a great lay. I wish we'd done this sooner."

"So do I," his mom answered back with. "Things haven't been the same since Blair left, and you make me feel like a woman again." Words no boy ever wanted to hear his mother say to somebody. "Speaking of which, I started last time. So, you're up this time."

"It would be my pleasure. You're a joy to eat out."

"Thisiswrong thisiswrong thisissowrong," Black whispered to himself rapidly, swaying back and forth a little as he tried to think of anything other than the issue at hand. His mind played back the moment when he defeated Alder, trying to rouse some battle-lust in him and let reality slip away.

"Ahh, your tongue is the best!" Until he heard those words. His mother moaned them, and in a tone he had never heard before. His mother's voice, the most familiar sound in the world, was twisted by lust and a sudden, pleasure-driven reaction. It contorted in ways that he'd heard in many contexts, but none of them by his mother. It should have disgusted him, to hear her say such things, disturbed him and make make a run for Professor Juniper's place in hopes he could crash on her couch. Really, any reaction would have been appropriate, except for the one did have.

His boxers tightened as blood rushed to his penis. His eyes shut tightly as he cursed his body for its primal, uncontrollable reaction. More moans breached the too-thin wall and his erection moved quicker. "No," he whispered, legs shifting uncomfortably. "No no no no." This wasn't happening. It couldn't possibly be happening. "Please, not now. Any time other than now." He'd avoided plenty of awkward, bad moment erections, but this was worse than any he could think of. Had he gotten a stiffy fighting Skyla, he'd at least be able to live with himself. Getting aroused at the sight of a busty girl in tight clothes with her midriff exposed is normal; getting aroused at the sound of your mother having sex isn't.

"F-f-f-uck!" his mother called out, and Black just lost it. What sounded like her hand hitting the mattress hard repeatedly rang out in time with staccato 'oh's. Each time, his penis seemed to ache just a little, begging him for release.

"This sucks," Black said, his eyes tightening, brow furled, as he slipped his boxers down and ran his fingers along his shaft. He was hard; harder than he remembering being for a while. With his mother's impassioned sounds the next room over driving him mad, he wrapped his hand around his thick, warm cock and began to stroke. It felt good. Too good to be any way comfortable with, but also far too good to stop. He wriggled a little in his bed so that he could get his ear up against the wall to hear it clearer. "There will be time to feel guilty about this when I'm done," he reasoned with himself.

The sound came in clearer as his mother began to speak. "It feels so good," she whimpered, and things became a little too vivid for Black in his mind's eye. He saw them both naked, Cheren's father on his knees between her legs, which dangled off the bed, as he ate her out hungrily. His mother lay there, moaning, hands working her breasts, which were on the larger end of 'small'. Her brown hair was down, out of its ponytail and flowing out in all directions, and-

Damn it. Why was it turning Black on? The mental image made him stroke harder, a low moan escaping his mouth. Again, he ran over the mental image of his nude mother, and something changed in his demeanor He saw the modest curves hidden away beneath her clothes all these years, how age hadn't done very much to her and left her looking rather beautiful. How her big blue eyes were rolled back just a little and her mouth was a bit open...

"Oh, I can't take it anymore. Forget eating me out, just get up here and fuck me!"

It was with those words that the realization dawned on Black that he was attracted to his own mother. There probably should have been some revulsion or guilt, but he was too far gone to worry about such things then; once he came, there would be all the time in the world to feel bad about it. In the meantime, he lay there and used the confusing situation to fuel his arousal. The sounds in the other room of him getting on top of her and beginning to sink his cock into her were intensifying his own little scene.

Every time Cheren told him that his mom was hot, he'd brushed it off. Same went for that off-hand comment Juniper made and then felt clammed up after, about how she wished his mom had an experimental phase in college. Not any more, though. He understood all of it, and it no longer confused him at all. He saw her beauty as it actually was.

The sound of their bodies colliding, moans and words muffled by sloppy kisses, ate away at Black. On a whim, he turned around a little, driving his knees and an elbow into the bed and pushing himself up so that he was a little off the bed, cock pointed downwards as he stroked it, almost as though he were on top of his mother instead of her current partner. It was a strange little touch, but for some reason, it turned him on even more. Harder he stroked, a few drops of precum dribbling down from his head and onto his white bedsheets.

Something else bubbled inside of him, beneath the arousal and the confusion, not pushed off to the side like the guilt. As his hand ran swiftly back and forth along his cock, he felt jealous. Deeply, unabatingly jealous. Cheren's father, who was married, was having sex with his mother. Why? Why not Black? He was sure that he could make his mother feel just as good, if not better. He longed to be on his knees between her legs, or to climb on top of her and feel her holding him tight as again and again he brought himself to the hilt inside of her. She'd moan his name, and when she wasn't kissing him passionately she'd let loose a slew of filthy things that would drive him wild. Then, he'd roll over and sit up so that she was in his lap and her perky breasts with their cute nipples rock hard, were just within the reach of his mouth. He'd satisfy her in ways no man ever had, and she'd only ever want him.

Harder! she moaned, I want you to cum in me, to make me scream!

Why couldn't she be saying it to him? His hips rocked, knees allowing him some degree of back-and-forth motion, as he felt his balls churn and his legs weaken. He was close, growing closer with every vivid mental picture, every lust-torn breath coming loudly from behind the wall. He could almost feel her velvety pussy swallow him up.

Yes! The cries came loud and elated, the bed even rocking a little and hitting against the wall as she proclaimed her orgasm to the world triumphantly. It was Black's end as well, his body almost falling flat onto the mattress. His penis jerked in his hands as a thick rush of semen hit the mattress, more coming as he continued to stroke himself so long as there was even a peep coming from her room. Nothing else mattered in that instant except the elated feeling, continuing on like a live band showing off at the end of their closing number.

When finally he was done, he lay there, not even bothering to move out of the moist puddle left from his cum. Somehow, he knew that he couldn't turn back.

This was all just a kink meme fill, but hey, if I feel up to it, and if people like the idea, maybe I'll continue the story into more direct incest-ey territory. 


End file.
